Reflections of a Princess
by The Writer0214
Summary: These are the thoughts of the Princess Tamar, Daughter of King David, regarding palace life and her brothers. Please read and review! Enjoy!


Reflections of a Princess

(From Tamar, a Daughter of the Star of Bethlehem)

**Author's Notes: This is an idea that I got from another fanfic (about Dinah reflecting on her brothers). Basically, it's Tamar's take on palace life, and her reflections regarding her brothers.**

I am Tamar. Daughter of the King of Judah and Israel. You wouldn't think I would have any complaints about palace life. I do. From sunrise to sundown, all you could hear is bickering. From the earliest hours of the morning, Father is already behind closed doors, meeting with councilors and talking about political affairs, in Israel and abroad.

In the afternoons, he sits on the throne, listening to every petition brought before him by our people.

In the evenings, you can hear the sound of my Father's wives, bickering, all wanting his attention. Yes. You see, my father has many wives. There is the Lady Michal, daughter of Saul, his first wife. They were childless. And when Saul was hunting for Father's life, demanding his death, he gave the Lady Michal to another man named Paltiel.

Next is the Lady Ahinoam. She is from Jezreel. She and Father had met during his desert wanderings, while running from King Saul. Her son is my brother Amnon.

Then, there is Lady Abigail, who competes for Father's attention, as well.

The Lady Haggith. Countless others that I cannot name them all.

But there is also a time of peace, in this house. There is a certain peace that settles over us, each evening, as we break the evening bread and have our meal.

As I recline at the table, I see my brothers through the light of the lamps. Now, let's talk about my brothers. What can I say about them?

**My brother Amnon.** What can I say about my brother Amnon? My brother Absalom has not spoken a word to him, neither good nor bad. I haven't, either. I used to count him among one of the dearest to me and nearest to my heart. I always thought him kind, towards me, lavishing me with such attention and kindness. I used to love him. I used to trust him.

But he betrayed that trust, one day. When he—shall I say—used me for his pleasure. I have not spoken to him, since.

The only thing that keeps me from rising from the table is my Father's presence. I dare not dishonor him and ruin a cheerful meal by leaving.

**Absalom.** My brother Absalom. Dearest twin brother. Maybe that's the reason why we're so close. We have shared the same cradle from our infancy. And we have shared many things. I love almost all of my brothers, but he—he is the closest to my heart. I love him the most.

When he got wind that Amnon ravished me—raped me, he was the one who was there for me. I have never seen him so drunk, that day. From sunrise to sundown, he emptied four flasks of the strongest wine in Israel—enough to disable even the strongest man.

It was he who gave me consolation by telling me of his plans to kill Amnon. Although I may protest—which I have been doing since he told me—nothing will ever stop him.

How can I live without such a brother by my side? Four days out of seven, I stay at his house.

**Ah! Our adopted brother Mephibosheth.** What can I say about him? He's charming. He's adorable. He may be adopted, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. On the contrary, he is one of my favorite brothers. One of the dearest to me. What else can I say? Oh, yes! He's lame.

I don't mean he doesn't crack good jokes. He does, from time to time. I meant that he can't walk. You see, he was the son of Jonathan, a friend of Father's. But as all Israel knows, Jonathan was the son of King Saul. When news of Saul and Jonathan's death spread, the maid prepared their escape. But in her haste, she dropped the poor Mephibosheth, forever maiming him. Now, he can only walk with the help of crutches. And of course, with the aid of our brother Adonijah.

It was kind of Father to adopt him, although it was said that all of Saul's house must be wiped out. He spared our brother Mephibosheth. Poor creature. Our people are demanding his blood.

**Adonijah.** The philosopher of the family. Always engaging in debates, either with Father, or Absalom, or our brother Mephibosheth. Sometimes, he will debate with Uncle Joab and Uncle Abishai. Often, he will debate just for the sake of debating. He says it's fun. And he has such an influence on our brother Mephibosheth that they have now become the best of friends. Oh, and did I forget? He's one of the closest to me, as well. But his debating always irritates me. Basically, it's a love-hate relationship, the way I see it.

**My brother Daniel.** He's the son of Father's third wife, Lady Abigail. He is quite shy. Some would say reflective. But I lean towards the former—shy. In my opinion—although it doesn't matter, anyway—he is unfit to be the next king after Father. He is weak. He is an introvert. You wouldn't think him a prince, if you saw him. He's lean. I say his head wouldn't even be able to carry the weight of the crown.

Now, on with the rest.

**My brothers Shimea, Shobab, and Nathan.** I love these guys! They are younger than Absalom and I, but I can see how protective they are of me, seeing that I am the only girl in the family. Even the younger ones are protective of me. These three, together with their brother Solomon are the sons of Father's favorite wife, the Lady Bathsheba. They should've been five in number, had not the first child of their union died.

**Solomon.** Ah! The little parrot! He is so talkative that we cannot stand it, at times. But sometimes, it is his talkativeness that makes him so charming. Absalom gets a bit cross with him, at times, but not me. I am patient with the little Solomon.

I think I have an idea who he might be emulating. Adonijah. Even at the young age of eleven, he speaks like a philosopher! I do not think he will make a very good king, one day. He is only full of words. Words will not suffice in ruling a kingdom.

There are two others that I know. **Shephatiah and Ithream**. One is the son of a maid named Abital, and the other, the son of Eglah. I can't say much about these two. We're not close.

I have many other brothers who I know, but I'm not close with any of them. Nor are they present at the table, this evening.

Hush, now! Father is about to pronounce the blessing upon the bread. And Uncle Joab has come just in time for the breaking.


End file.
